


Hope Is A Thing With Feathers (CoverArt)

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'Hope Is A Thing With Feathers'. Made with permission from the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hope is the thing with feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931046) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2JcDIy9vCoNz3SSBUm7ty5AvTemPW4nmGJUtvrYlpTu_Xah35_P9PLPg-KAr0UILndOj15V4p9L5YGnAH9WCZ_ti1pqB66gXEPui6KpJI19V5zH5Q3WhprUGXaMmhkhoXWOhHXFcZeDlqIP4qQdsjNJXBT7Khibm4jxDGZc7cNyHUfdtnfgGJAzD9h7DQ5NHUf8haNGsIBK1IQaUAW6a3EpP-NyrUk-iVhA3A29sqIwBr5cteWysN6ER6Fibuvs-fuMk7GLa_1ilNu68gXkmDjePmH2PF6IJ03-iQq1TAOjlcdhA2d56IocOb7FvjnazcJ1pk95pquFK05oD6RMwQ0Sj1RH2_EeJsrwoigGihFjtfsYf91aUQ3EpNUffziW5CFF39yx8fjb5nrIH2FFpv9TR7cQM2XCTMkEED6wDTWkxfRjm2jncqqF6Sc7uWiAfS8NizhBH6pEtCaV-6S06-0G8BMPh7y8hEy0CJAc1UlRPpalgFHFkGa1IDQdos8OT2BrLoAVPTDATtZ5JvPAyNlLowXpBay1rTo66vOo1wdSQxFsYQ2AcRxd0thq-eqbadUtR=w409-h562-no)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another more sterek-ish book cover for the story.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/u2GqoAVIPHN8QHRRA2vEVTOgOwdKQ0seA6xPNhfE8dkIpGHifBumJlo_nsvbYH1JsBtMtslTKuj__Sww8x2v_dATGH_1itj4Snnhw9ENoFaU3g73v_uqPDZxA6MjEt9mPAe0v4Z7XMUv6GJMQkNZb3_UFI1H1dPel6isxBdWW9lYEps_UWLMMnheRRIF8sEM9KXFJi4rtuwzEccxTIN1Bsh66jNFM-6JKdr9CD_qh8rbpnEAaop6ucwBm8Le9T5RFYYLVy9JilVgQFKUpkzMUWGeJR4PcX6dRIOcI34y4N_IuNTQ2467vKsys6IIih78gSn1JrxBox14n5LwEgNAKhUUcpfvTEdQI9p76R-E4VbNXKzSaAfVJL6A4E58gbEFJNVz8IVN_aDUIGux5Zrl2UrX90leMkvid117rZyRj2mj53wj-oRNpxV0CbMnGMfsPHBa77lWp1R4JmJu2KdVdtO_hkpPnBNcGhVLOe8LLxVMinhcMIncFVOYoOhke11jjBe5Q_kvf-lW12vc9GjNKsIyPWCUj1REGU804q7dR3UnVdqOJGJWLRDyE3Ip3rkd8Ej8=w409-h562-no)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com) and to check out [my portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com)!


End file.
